First Time for Everything
by Katie1995
Summary: One-Shot! Esme and Carlisle's first kiss. Short and sweet as we discover Carlisle's feelings for Esme through physical means. Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own Twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers).**

**First time for everything.**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I watched, saddened, as Esme sat shaking before me. Shaking of what, I was not sure; could be, although I was almost sure it was sadness, and there was something else in her eyes that suggested that, guilt or shame? I couldn't be sure. Grasping her hand without thinking, she looked up shocked, her eyes glittering in slight alarm.

"I. Love. You," I repeated, smiling at the innocent woman in front of me.

"I am broken," she retorted, hanging her head and closing her eyes. "No one can, and no one who has had me, could ever love me. I am someone meant to walk alone, Carlisle," she ended, her hand tightening on the bed sheets below us.

"Not anymore."

I leant forwards, tucking her curls behind her ears. However, I could see her discomfort as I got steadily closer.

"Esme, what will it take me to persuade you that you're not worthless?"

She smiled, albeit it was bitter sweet in the circumstances we found ourselves in.

"Taking away four miserable and pointless years of marriage," she responded, simply. "That's the only way."

"Oh, Esme," I breathed, my heart clenching painfully in my chest. "I'm so sorry I can't do that."

"It's not your fault," she snapped, automatically, as if programmed to say it. "If it's anyone's, Carlisle, it's mine."

"None of this was your fault!" My control flared slightly as she continuously blamed herself for that man's atrocious actions.

Shaking her head, she fought back one last time. "Weakness is a sign of cowardice, Carlisle. Weakness is a sign of no control what so ever. Weakness is what I've lived on for far too many years. Weakness is a friend, Carlisle, that accompanies pain, and I'm unable to escape its clutches."

"Weakness, Esme, is what you lack. You mistake your strength for your weakness and it saddens me greatly that you do not realise that."

Esme went to speak, but I placed a finger over her soft lips.

"No more hate, Esme. I never want you to feel like that again."

Her eyes travelled over my face before they connected with my own eyes.

"Please," I whispered, passionately, "Let me take that pain away."

I was slowly, without realising, leaning in towards, Esme. I could see her eyes going wide, but I kept going

Finally, after what felt like centuries, my other hand came up to cup her face. I kept my eyes on her the whole time before our lips finally connected.

At first, she jerked away, slightly. I could sense the tension she held and I knew she hadn't been caressed this way in a very long time, if ever at all, but after a while, the tension from her shoulders melted away and she allowed herself further into my embrace.

I smiled as our lips moved in synchronisation, moving my hands to the back of her neck and then one down her back. Esme responded in the same way, but her actions, and although I wouldn't say it out loud, seemed desperate.

I knew she needed me more than she let on. I could feel it as she held me tightly to her body and in the way she beckoned me to deepen the kiss.

Every sensation was peeked above average. The smell of her hair, of her, so hard to classify because it was so uniquely her! Having her soft lips against mine was my wildest dream come true. My hands, doing their own thing, travelled back up her back and she shivered as I traced her spine. They finally run through her gorgeous curls before she ran her hands up my chest and finally separated us to catch her breath.

God, I loved this woman. She didn't even need to breathe.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, suddenly.

Esme's wide quizzical eyes found mine once more.

"Sorry?" She spluttered, questioningly. "Whatever would you be sorry for?"

Sudden chagrin flushed through my body and I smiled a little awkwardly. "I didn't want to be too rash," I replied, honestly.

A shy smile crept slyly onto her lips before eventually growing bigger and wider.

"If anyone should be sorry, Carlisle, it is me. I've kept these secrets locked away in hope they would trouble me less over time, but now I understand that it would make me even worse than what I was before."

One of her small, delicate hands cupped my cheek and she kissed me on the other cheek.

"Talking to you," Esme continued to whisper into my ear, "has taken so much baggage off of my shoulders. No words can describe how thankful I am."

I grasped her hand again, kissing her knuckles.

"I will say this one final time, my Esme. I love you."

A smile of joy and surprise flitted across her face before she moved forwards.

"I have no idea what I would do without you now; I hope you know that."

Smiling unintentionally, I agreed. "Touché"

**A/N – A quick one-shot that came to me today while reading a Carlisle/Esme story.**

**I really enjoyed writing this! It's just such a happy moment!**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed this, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**

**P.S. **_**I won't lose you again, **_**will be updated, I've just had a writer's block for the next chapter. Inspiration struck me the other day and I'm currently typing away as fast as I can to get that chapter to you! :)**


End file.
